bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bathyspheres DeLuxe
Customers : Private Bathyspheres probably would have had only the richer citizens (top 5%? or fewer) affording them because of the facilities they required to operate. They arent like autos where you can get out anywhere off or on a road/curbside, or run them on a shoestring (any serious fault leads to death of the occupants). Look at the size of the facilities required -- the dock at the MultiPlayer Apartment is close (doesnt have to be quite as grand) and to get anywhere there would have to be THERE a Bathysphere station and parking area (never seen) which is likewise an expensive facility. The Bathysphere station we see in the game themselves arent sufficient for any real 'Metro Transit' for a city of tens of thousands of people (even with only a small portion affording the premium fares ). The maintenance costs for them also would far exceed what we think of as for the 'every man' automobile. Still for those who could afford them, Deluxe Bathyspheres (or rather they SHOULD be called 'submarines') could be a sold product (more like expensive sportscars/limos/airplane and not particularly to 'housewives'). 'Private airplane' probably IS a good analogy for what they would be in Rapture (Rapture is based on good ole 50s technology and not some fantasy 'startrek' tech stolen thru quantum dimensional holes or whatever to justify the game situation.) :On the contrary, I believe those new models of bathyspheres are an interesting addition. If you compare them to the automotive industry in the U.S., automobiles were still expensive right after the second world war, and so limited to the few who could afford their prices. Then the early 50s set the ideals of the "American dream", and more and more families were able to buy the new models of cars which then cost less to produce than the older models. In a way, the developers took inspiration of that. In fact it would have been stupid to think that in 15 years, no one would have able to develop an affordable, personal and compact submarine. Now on a practical side, stations would have been remade to house the new bathypshere, or even new buildings could have been added and the Rapture Metro system left as a cheaper way of traveling. Pauolo (talk) 18:28, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :There were millions of used cars available. There was a broad spectrum of new car models before the war (and dozens of companies making them) varying from very expensive to quite cheap. Even when the Model T was new, Ford made sure its basic model was at a price that most of his own plant workers could afford to buy. Unfortunately at Rapture's depth, even a Yugo has to be built like a Tank. : Austin Streamliner www.rapturearchives.org/img/ads/ad_austin_steamliner.jpg Which looks more like a real submarine than the Rapture 'Bathyspheres' :That's a 1952 submarine advertisement, released six years after the city's foundation. I'm pretty sure the engineers of Rapture would have thought of better models 8 years later. Also having Fontaine Futuristics making their own bathyspheres seems logic, since they helped on the creation of the old ones. Pauolo (talk) 18:31, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :Remember that Rapture is miles across, no doubt there are some ocean currents to contend with and that small 12 foot sperical Bathysphere HAS to weigh something around 28 tons. The thing needs a descent propeller to actually do what they indicate it does. A system that clamps onto a moving cable would be more logical and safe for what this thing looks like. A proper submarine is bullet or teardrop shaped to work efficiently and a round one that is small is doubly inefficient. :- :The 'Humpback' model (not the first name I'd pick) has a proper propeller now, but NOW doesnt fit in any of the the Bathysphere Docking Stations we've previously seen in the games. Not much good if there arent any places to dock your 'submarine'. Remember there are no curbs you just stop at to load passengers the way you do with cars. Your 'garage' at home has to be nearly as large and complex as that dock in the MultiPlayer apartment (no simple driveway to use). And every place you WANT TO GO has to have at least that much if not more (like a parking garage to free the dock for use by other people). :Rich people and the establishments frequented by those rich people might be able to afford such facilities, but not the ordinary Joe-Blow in Rapture. The name. The name should be changed from: Bathyspheres DeLUXE to: Bathyspheres DeLuxe, this could have been easily avoided if I had waited to make the page after the DLC came out. Shacob (talk) 23:36, March 27, 2014 (UTC) But it says DeLUXE on the sign over the entrance. Why change the name of the page? 23:46, March 27, 2014 (UTC) When you enter an area in BioShock, there pops up text on the bottom of the screen; telling the player there location, on this wikia vi usually take the names from there. --Shacob (talk) 00:00, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Possible Bug / Glitch There seems to be some kind of invisible trigger line going from the stairs outside the Bathysphere Sales Office to the counter inside. It triggers the sound of a vending machine being Possessed. and it only happens if you walk towards it from one direction (the direction you take when you go up the particular stairs). It hasn't occurred to me before nor have I seen it in any playthrough so my guess is that it is just in this save. Removed from page: * Strangely, whenever the player walks in between the wall and the counter in the Bathysphere Sales Office, it will trigger the sound of a vending machine being Possessed. --Shacob (talk) 20:52, July 20, 2015 (UTC)